


Поворот не туда

by WTF Star Wars 2020 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202020
Summary: Пусть люди обедают, только обедают, а в это время свершаются их судьбы и разбивается их счастье (с) А. П. Чехов
Kudos: 8





	Поворот не туда

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка написать fix-it, события РВ и диснееканона учитываются частично. Кроссовер с фильмом «Хан Соло. Истории»

**Бен**

До Нового года оставалось всего ничего, родители купили подарки и спрятали их так хитро, что даже таракан-разведчик (кастомная сборка, дублирующие микросхемы, тридцатидвукратное оптическое увеличение в глазах-фасетках, сверхчувствительные сенсоры на лапках) ничего не нашёл и сдох из-за дроида-уборщика.

К-9 терпеть не мог насекомых.

Третий час Бен доставал С-3РО. Мамин дроид-секретарь знал всё, что делается в их галактике и в парочке соседних. Но сегодня С3-РО изображал глухонемую жертву имперского произвола.

— Большой или маленький?

— Молодой господин Бен, ответ на этот вопрос находится вне сферы моей компетенции.

Иногда С-3РО упирался, как… как старый протокольный дроид, которому давно не чистили память. Мама его трогать не разрешала, а папа не хотел лишний раз лезть в электронные мозги.

— Заладил. Круглый или квадратный?

С-3РО можно заболтать до смерти. То есть не до смерти, но если продолжать гнуть свою линию, рано или поздно у него закоротит процессор.

— Молодой господин Бен, сделали ли вы уроки на завтра?

— Отстань, чего там делать?!

— R-2, прояви участие. Моя программа предполагает дипломатический, а не воспитательный функционал.

— R-2, пусть он ответит хоть на один вопрос, и я от него отстану!

R-2, предатель, сразу завращал башкой и выдал что-то очень обидное. «Тебе надо, ты и говори, банта желторотая, и ты, истукан-переросток». Вот же! Бен хорошенько пнул кресло, но попал пальцем по стальной ножке и взвыл от боли.

— Молодой господин, осмелюсь сказать, что в своём ушибе вам некого винить, кроме себя.

От несправедливости хотелось разреветься, но Бен мысленно показал С-3РО и всему миру средний палец и на одной ноге попрыгал в мамин кабинет, к аптечке с обезболивающим и пластырем с бактой. Палец уже был сине-фиолетовый, как ритуальная раскраска на морде забрака. Хоть бы прошло до завтра, а лучше до вечера.

— Бен, ты снова подрался?

Папа стоял на пороге и смотрел… как всегда смотрел, когда Бен садился в лужу. От этого стало ещё обиднее. Можно подумать, свою «удачливость» Бен от мамы с дядей унаследовал?!

— Я не дрался!

Хотя одноклассники-дебилы напрашивались на неприятности. То сменку стащат, то вещи отберут, то попытаются искупать в сортире, то подложат в рюкзак дерьмо сарлакка. Тяжело жить, если ты самый мелкий. Вот почему он ростом пошёл в маму? Маме с дядей Люком повезло, они симпатичные, папа крут, как сарлачьи яйца, а Бен мало того что ростом не вышел, так ещё и лопоухий, хоть в космос улетай! Да что может быть хуже?

И точно, С3-РО будто подслушал мысли и принялся нудеть, как полицейский дроид на порносайте:

— Осмелюсь доложить, что молодой господин Бен вымещал агрессию на мебели.

Конечно, эта консервная банка с гайками наябедничала. Папа даже не удивился.

— Слышь, золотолобый, ещё одно слово – отправлю на переплавку. Бери своего синего приятеля и займитесь делом.

—Тысяча извинений, капитан Соло.

С-3РО изобразил поклон и ушёл вместе с R-2, который не удержался и напоследок выдал что-то солёное.

— Проваливайте, я сказал.

Папа сел рядом, взял ступню Бена и надавил на палец и чуть выше.

— Здесь болит? Боль тупая или резкая?

У Бена забулькало в горле. Папа любил изображать из себя сурового космического пирата, но когда беспокоился — обставлял и дядю Люка, и дядю Веджа. И даже адмирала Акбара с мамой. Вот и обезболивающее он выдал взрослое (правда, треть таблетки). Сразу полегчало.

— Пап, это обычный синяк. Завтра заживёт, только маме не говори.

Иначе дома неделю будут взрываться лампочки и барахлить приборы, а в Сенате журналистов свалит приступ удушья.

— Нет, пацан. Почему я должен ей врать?

— Потому что я могу рассказать ей, что вы с дядей Лэндо опять играете в саббак. И что у тебя в трюме кореллианское тридцатилетней выдержки.

Иногда от тараканов-разведчиков бывает польза. Папа не нашёл, что ответить.

— Твоя взяла. Пошли обедать. Бен, ты уроки сделал?

И прицепились они со своими уроками!

— Да сделаю, сделаю!

Почти весь обед папа думал о чем-то своём. Бен доел рыбный суп по-альдераански и только нацелился на фруктовый салат, как раздалась трель входного звонка.

— Хан Соло, почему дверь опять не заперта и чья нога болит у меня сегодня?

Про маму Бен и забыл. Она за треть галактики чувствовала, что у него болит зуб. Вот и сейчас она смотрела на них с папой как командир на бестолковых новобранцев. А букет лилий вообще держала как бластер. Папа присвистнул.

— Кореллианские черно-красные. Это кто же разорился?

Мама включила кухонный утилизатор. Лилии лежали на столе, ждали своей участи и пахли так, что тётя Эмеллинн без вопросов отвалила бы за духи с таким запахом половину жалования.

— А ты как думаешь?

С этими словами мама потрясла букетом.

Из него тут же посыпались на пол жуки-шпионы. Ого, какая модель, у него самообучающаяся матрица и вообще! Бен потянулся к ближайшему, но получил от папы подзатыльник:

— Первое правило, Бен.

И прихлопнул жука ребром ладони. Ага, сначала стреляй, а потом задавай вопросы, но Бен не разговаривать хотел, а покопаться у жука в мозгах!

— К тому же, — добавила мама, — там мог быть яд. Или взрывчатка.

И демонстративно наступила на ярко-зелёного жука острым каблуком.

От обиды у Бена защипало в носу:

— Жук в чем виноват?

Бен терпеть не мог, когда хорошую технику ломали. Люди могли защитить себя, а дроиды — нет. К-9 переловил их всех до одного. Перед смертью они долго, жалобно пищали.

Чтобы не видеть этого, Бен отвернулся. И не заметил, как мама села рядом на корточки.

— Ни в чём. Эти жуки — всего лишь инструмент, Бен. Но тот, кто не жалеет денег на шпионов, рано или поздно начинает ломать жизнь других людей.

Папа хлопнул себя по лбу:

— Опять Сноук?

— И как ты догадался?

Этот противный, похожий на снулую рыбу гуманоид заседал в Сенате и портил маме жизнь постоянными проволочками, отписками и попыткой всучить взятку. А ещё пытался подлизаться к Бену и к папе. Но Бен его не любил, а папа как-то раз пообещал распылить его на атомы. Или спустить с лестницы.

После этого Сноук отвалил и стал сильнее распускать перед мамой хвост. Мама говорила, что ему нужно большинство сенатских голосов для законного распила очередного бывшего имперского завода. Но Сноук не на ту напал.

Взяток мама не брала, и говорила, что с такими политическими союзниками никакой Империи не надо. Ритуальные сожжения огромным веникам цветов она устраивала постоянно и с большим удовольствием. Обычно папа не возражал и даже обзывал очередную орхидею или розу то Таркином, то Джаббой, то Дарт Жопой. Но сегодня папу точно сарлакк покусал.

Он не обратил внимания на мамину подколку, а попытался стащить букет. Мама сразу поймала его за руку.

—Ты спятил?

Лицо у папы стало несчастным. Так бывало, когда мимо него проплывала выгодная сделка или что-то шло не так. И как всегда, он сразу же принялся заговаривать маме зубы.

— Они стоят целое состояние! На них можно купить хороший крейсер!

Бен старался не смеяться громко. Лично ему механизмы нравились больше. Но когда папина любовь к деньгам встречалась с мамиными принципами…

— И что?

— И они не растут нигде, кроме Кореллии.

Мама будто стала выше ростом. Папа дрогнул, но поля боя не сдал.

— Это взятка. Хан Соло, я не хочу, чтобы Сноук думал, что меня можно купить.

— Но цветы в чём виноваты?! Слушай, Лея, дай я хоть их Лэндо продам. И десять процентов тебе. Постой, что ты…

Мама извернулась и попыталась отобрать букет Силой. Папа держал их крепко, но пара лепестков все же облетела.

— Это грабёж. Минимум тридцать.

— Да ты спятила! Между прочим, эти цветы – наше национальное достояние. А моя жена хочет отправить их в утиль. Пятнадцать, твоя возвышенность, и ни кредитом больше.

Бен решил, что сейчас самый подходящий момент удрать.

Естественно, он навернулся на ровном месте, снова ударился большим пальцем и вскрикнул от боли.

Забыв обо всем, мама бросилась к нему. От её прикосновения сразу стало легче.

— Двадцать пять. Что случилось, пока меня не было?

Папа достал из аптечки мазь от растяжений и фиксатор для ступни.

— Принцесса, я дал слово молчать. Но ты и сама всё прекрасно видишь.

Ну почему папа вечно выворачивает всё себе на пользу? Это нечестно. Ещё и лыбится, как дядя Лэндо, когда к нему хорошая карта идёт.

— Хан Соло, увижу ещё раз дверь в нашем модуле открытой — придушу. Бен?

И не врать же ей, а то месяц потом никаких механизмов, чертежей и кино. Папа между тем выключил утилизатор и поставил цветы в вазу с ионным полем. Бен почти видел, как с дяди Лэндо сдерут двойную цену, а он даже не будет особо возражать.

— Мам, я пнул диван, когда искал ваши подарки.

Жаль, у людей почти неподвижная ушная раковина, нечем изображать раскаяние. Мама провела пальцами по векам.

— О Сила, Бен… До Нового года всего две недели.

— Ты не понимаешь, целых две недели! Да я же умру! Мам, а ты чего сегодня так рано?

Обычно в конце года мама возвращалась поздно, уставшая и злая. На работе у нее просыпались «сплошные идиоты и охранители». Идиоты придумывали дурацкие законы, и мама воевала с ними за каждую запятую.

— Да, принцесса, неужели твоих придурков взорвали вместе со всем сенатом?

— Не смешно. Сенат занимается делом.

— Болтовнёй он занимается, а тебя точно покусал комитет Сноука.

Мама отмахнулась. Она всегда так делала, когда считала, что папа говорит ерунду.

— Пусть идут всем составом на Коррибиан. Сегодня Люк должен выйти на связь.

Бен чуть не подскочил на месте. Вот они с папой растяпы. Дядю Люка вечно носило ситх ведает где. Мама говорила, что он учится на джедая, а папа добавлял, что раньше это называлось «искать на свою жопу приключений».

— Точно, я забыл! Идите в гостиную, а я проверю изображение в голоприемнике.

На Коррускант дядя Люк прилетал от силы четыре раза в год, но Бен ждал каждого его визита. Дядя так же сильно любил технику, понимал её и даже подсказал Бену пару интересных решений. И дядя относился к нему как к взрослому.

Вот и сейчас, сидя на ситховом диване, Бен елозил от нетерпения. Под ложечкой засосало, как перед предчувствием чего-то хорошего. Мама теребила пуговицу на воротнике. Папа погасил свет и щёлкнул переключателем приемника.

— Раз, два, три, как слышно, ма…Люк.

Папа вечно давал людям и алиенам прозвища, которые цеплялись к ним липучкой. Дядю он звал «малышом», дедушку, маминого папу — «зловредной задницей в черных доспехах», а саму маму— «принцессой» или «твоей возвышенностью». Мама королевилась и не обращала на внимания.

Вот и сейчас мама удобнее устроилась и впилась взглядом в голопроекцию дяди, по которой побежала рябь. Расстояние искажало голос, но улыбался дядя так, словно их не разделяло множество парсеков. В комнате будто стало теплее.

— Хан, связь безобразная. Привет, Лея. Привет, Бен.

— Привет, дядя. Ты скоро?

Надо найти то, что осталось от таракана, и сделать чертежи. Может, дядя подскажет чего умного.

— Как получится, Бен.

Только бы он в этот раз остался подольше, а не унёсся через неделю на другой конец галактики. Ну, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Бен Соло весь год вёл себя как приличный человек! И даже почти не дрался!

— В дорогу не загадывают, да?

— Не совсем. Как поживают твои тараканы?

Бен посмотрел сначала на маму, которая сидела и всеми силами старалась удержать придворное лицо, потом на папу, потом на дядю… подождите, они знали? Откуда? И пнуть бы диван, но не хватало получить ещё один синяк.

— К-9 их раздавил. У него инсектофобия.

— Сожалею. Мои первые умные часы стащили джавы.

— Я сделаю их ещё лучше. Тараканов, а не джав.

Маме надоело молчать, и она сразу пошла в атаку:

— Люк, давай в этот раз ты прилетишь вовремя и без приключений. Мне совсем не улыбается объяснять сенату, почему на твои поиски нужна целая флотилия.

В разговор тут же встрял папа, у которого обо всем в галактике было свое мнение.

— Принцесса, да Акбар и Ведж эти поиски воспринимают как очередной мальчишник. Космос, пираты, пара монстров, имперцы и ни одного сенатора!

— Прекрасно. За свой счёт пусть хоть взрывают очередную Звезду Смерти.

Нет-нет-нет, мама с папой сели на любимого банту и теперь будут спорить до скончания века. Бен умоляюще посмотрел на дядю Люка. Вернее, посмотрел и попытался коснуться сквозь Силу. Спасай.

Дядя демонстративно кашлянул.

— Может, вы не будете ругаться, если я скажу, что в этот раз надолго?

Ур-р-ра! Над Корускантом точно перевернулся кореллианский фрахтовик со сладостями.

— Надоело носиться по Галактике, как вошь по штанам?

— Нет. В этот раз я не один.

Неужели дядя нашёл что-то джедайское? А оно точно не опасное? Даже если опасное, так ещё веселее и интереснее.

— Только не говори, что ты откопал призрак древнего ситха.

— Зачем мне столько проблем? Я лечу с другом. Ей нужно помочь обустроиться.

От удивления папа чуть не уронил челюсть.

— Малыш, так ты не монах, слава мон-каламарским яй…— под маминым взглядом папа прикусил язык, — я хотел сказать, незаурядному тактическому гению адмирала Акбара. Так кто она, горячая забрачка или весёлая тви'лечка?

Мама чуть сжала кулак, и папа закашлялся.

— Соло, не при ребёнке. Люк, скажи. Но без подробностей.

Тогда у дяди не друг, а подруга. А почему тогда родители как с ума посходили? Дядя как дядя. Ничего в нем не изменилось. Взрослые иногда такие идиоты.

— Очень хороший человек. Нам скоро рассчитывать координаты прыжка, хотим срезать путь. Если получится, будем у вас через неделю. Конец связи.

Изображение пропало. Папа негодующе уставился на маму:

— Ты ещё меня в карбонит закатай!

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я за гуманные методы. В следующий раз, Соло, я отрежу тебе язык. Бен, ты уроки сделал?

У-у-у, теперь принялись за его воспитание. Лучше бы родители спорили про демократию.

— Мам, а чего там делать?

— Понятно, значит, не сделал. Бен, чтобы через час математика была у меня на столе. Иначе никаких стрелялок и сладкого до Нового года.

Мама, в отличие от папы, всегда выполняла угрозы. Папу, как и С-3РО, можно было заболтать, с мамой и дядей Люком такое не прокатывало.

Бен поплёлся к себе. Уже почти в дверях он услышал продолжение спора. Папа хотел, чтобы последнее слово осталось за ним.

— А я говорю, это двухметровая забрачка. Или Люк врет!

— Дались тебе эти забраки!

— Спорим на тыщу кредитов?

— Хан Соло, ты опять за своё? Не все забраки — гангстеры с уголовным прошлым.

— Посмотрел бы я на тебя, принцесса, если бы тебя попытался убить двухметровый рогатый ублюдок с джедайской…

— Ситхской!

— Палкой.

Бен прикрыл глаза, потянулся всем собой к невидимым нитям, что связывали его с мамой, папой, дядей, друзьями, рыжим придурком из параллельного класса и всей Вселенной. Сначала перед глазами будто появилось белое море. На его поверхности проступило зыбкое изображение, которое рассыпалось на тысячи пикселей, но Бену хватило.

— А по-моему, она похожа на маму.

У себя Бен повесил над письменным столом табличку, нарисовал четырнадцать палочек. Он не любил долго ждать, но если зачёркивать палочки, станет не так скучно. И можно помечтать о том, что однажды он надерёт задницу рыжему из параллельного класса. Или напугает их всех так, что они будут бояться звать его по имени. Да. Однажды он станет крутым и будет носить длинный плащ. И никто не вспомнит, что он самый мелкий в классе. Маску, очень похожую на дедушкину, он уже собрал.

Бен вздохнул и перечеркнул первую палочку.

Но дядя не прилетел ни через семь, ни через десять дней. Мама так волновалась, а С-3РО после очередного заседания в сенате вообще закоротило. Папе снились кошмары с дедушкой, странной установкой и чокнутым забраком со здоровенным мечом. Папа никому об этом не говорил и смеялся, что «голубки залетались».

Утром в последний день старого года дядя прислал сообщение: «Уходили от погони, отказали двигатели, чинимся, будем после десяти вечера». Папа повеселел:

— Сдается мне, твоя возвышенность, либо ты, либо твой брат станете причиной моей смерти.

Мама перестала резать овощи. Обычно она не готовила, но на Новый год и свой день рождения устраивала пир. И выгоняла папу с кухни.

— Стану, Соло, если ты не замолкнешь и не подашь мне вон ту банку с пряностями. Бен, почисти фрукты.

К вечеру стол в гостиной походил на картину какого-нибудь древнего художника. Пришли дядя Ведж с подругой, адмирал Акбар с саксофоном, тётя Эмиллин, которая покрасилась в фиолетовый, и дядя Лэндо. Дядя Чуи со своей женой прилетели с Кашиика. Они долго обнимали маму с папой и ворчали что-то ободрительное.

— Давайте включим новости, — предложил дядя Ведж.

— Только без обращения Мон, я её каждый день на работе вижу.

В новостях творилось странное. Крупным планом показали небольшой набуанский крейсер, бодро уходящий от погони и выделывающий такие пируэты, что пилоты республики и империи могли бы сжевать гермошлемы от зависти. Приземлялся пилот, как объяснил дядя Ведж, с огоньком — на Корусканте такого лет тридцать не видели.

Опустился трап, журналисты набежали, как морские твари на запах крови. Бен совсем не удивился, когда увидел дядю Люка в чёрной форме и с большим синяком под глазом. Рядом с ним стояла маленькая фигура в плаще с капюшоном.

— Генерал Скайуокер, как вы прокомментируете…

— Дамы и господа, не сейчас. Я и моя спутница торопимся. Счастливого Нового года.

Дядя Ведж переключил каналы, но там было то же самое.

— Люк как всегда. Лея, ты только не убивай его.

Мама налила всем кореллианского, а Бену — разноцветную шипучку.

— Что ты, Ведж. На Альдераане чтят семейные традиции. Я его, конечно же, не убью. Я его побью.

Нет, маму можно понять, но у Бена тараканы, они сами себя не доделают.

— Мам, я против. Дядя же вернулся живой. И при всех конечностях.

Точно почувствовав, что мама не в духе, дядя решил действовать ва-банк. Через полчаса в дверь позвонили, затем, когда мама открыла, сквозь щель протиснулась рука в чёрной перчатке. Мама только полотенцем махнула.

— Заходи уже, сарлакк бессовестный.

Вслед за дядей Люком и мешком подарков просочилась его спутница. Плащ она пока не сняла, но Бен мог поклясться, что она улыбается.

— Спасибо, что не ситх.

Дядя Люк крепко обнял маму и папу.

— Малыш, ты от кого удирал?

Папа странно так уставился на фигуру в плаще. Будто уже видел её не раз.

— Не имеет значения, — дядя передал бокал своей спутнице. — За встречу. Позвольте представить вам…

— Люк, — голос у дядиной спутницы оказался очень красивый, — не стоит. Я сама могу представиться. Тем более, с мужем твоей сестры я знакома.

Дама откинула капюшон.

Бену показалось, что где-то вдалеке оборвалась множество струн, но это всего лишь папа смотрел так, будто произошло что-то очень плохое.

— Давно не виделись, Хан.

Она и вправду походила на маму, не лицом, а скорее, общим видом. Только у мамы глаза были тёмные и тёплые, а у дамы напоминали лед на Хотте.

Мама, дядя и все остальные ничего не понимали. Бен — тоже.

— Здравствуй, Ки'ра.

Общее мнение выразил дядя Ведж, который вцепился в саксофон адмирала Акбара, как в спасательный жилет:

— О, ситх побери!

**Хан**

На миг, на один-единственный миг, Хану показалось, что время кончилось и он снова видит кошмары в карбоните.

— О, ситх побери.

К реальности его вернул обалдевший голос Веджа Антилесса. Ведж был кореллианином, что такое «Багровый рассвет», знал не понаслышке. И сейчас во все глаза пялился на Ки'Ру. Лэндо и тот прекратил зубоскалить.

Даже спустя два десятка лет эту женщину поминали с уважением и опаской.

И ненавистью.

Адмирал Акбар делал вид, что ничего не происходит. Чуи вышел вперёд, заслонил собой Бена и Лею и выдал длинную тираду. Его жена закрыла лапой морду. Малла всегда так делала, когда окружающие творили полную хрень.

—Рррррррррррраааррррррррууууааарааав!

«Тебе везёт, как рабу в шахтах Кесселя».

— Да знаю я, знаю!

Как, откуда малыш Люк откопал это умертвие? Нет, не так. Где Люк нашел Ки'Ру живой?

— Хорошо выглядишь, Хан.

Следовало отдать Ки'Ре должное, собой она владела превосходно. Ни волнения, ни смущения, ни страха.

Лея и Люк переглядывались, и, как всегда, их взгляды говорили лучше слов.

— Лея, всё в порядке.

— Хорошо, раз ты так уверен… Может, мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что происходит? У нас воскрес Палпатин? Имперский флот висит на орбите?

«Лучше бы воскрес и лучше бы висел». Прошлое, которое Хан давно считал мёртвым и похоронил между Татуином и дугой Кесселя, вломилось к нему домой и смотрело прозрачными зелёными глазами.

Хотелось ругаться… Но не при Бене. И не при адмирале Акбаре.

Играть так играть. Он взял с подноса С-3РО пару бокалов кореллианского, обворожительно улыбнулся и протянул один из них жене.

— Твоя возвышенность, давай хоть сегодня без политики.

Да, давай сделаем вид, что мы нормальная семья. А не неудачник, заноза в заднице, недоучка, малолетний гений и два бывших раба.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, ваше высочество, — Ки'Ра отсалютовала ему бокалом, — мы с Ханом знакомы целую тысячу лет. Выросли вместе. Угоняли флайеры, охраняли друг друга в трущобах, воровали топливо и влипали в истории… ну, вы понимаете.

Люк наконец перестал мысленно трепаться с Леей, вышел вперёд и положил руку Ки'Ре на плечо. Уверенно так положил.

— Неприятности и приключения сближают. Например, ночёвка в брюхе у таунтауна. Или стоянка в пасти у астероидного червя.

Что Хана всегда поражало в шурине, так это способность одной улыбкой или шуткой погасить как склоку, так и большой политический скандал. Миг — и напряжение, охватившее всех, ушло.

Бен выдохнул первым.

— Ночёвка в брюхе таунтауна? Дядя, ты не рассказывал! А как…

— На Хотте. Твой папа спас меня.

Украдкой Хан показал дорогому шурину фигуру из двух пальцев. Нашёл чего вспомнить. Они давно в расчёте.

— Парень, не заглядывайся на вамп, и будешь меньше болтаться в бакта-камере. Верно, Чуи?

Чуи выдал насмешливый стрекот, который можно было перевести как: «Да, конечно, пойду арбалет отполирую». Ки'Ра же вдруг улыбнулась так, словно не было всех этих лет, вранья и недоговоренностей. Тьмы снаружи и тьмы внутри. Будто им снова было по двадцать и они отчаянно любили друг друга.

— Не слушай его, Бен. Твой папа всегда спасает тех, кого любит, а потом бегает от благодарности. Я ведь права, ваше высочество?

Лея кивнула и достала с полки очередную стратегию. Жена их обожала, только вот игроков её уровня в галактике можно было пересчитать по лапке маленького зелёного гуманоида, который приходил после пятого бокала.

— Объесться до икоты мы всегда успеем. Кто хочет со мной сыграть? Только не Лэндо, ты жульничаешь и треплешься, как продажный центрист.

— Протестую, это не трёп, а военная хитрость!

Ки'Ра сняла плащ и опустилась на пол. Теперь она улыбалась предвкушающе, как перед удачной сделкой.

— Я хочу, ваше высочество. Люк столько говорил о вашем мастерстве, что теперь мне не терпится сразиться с вами.

— На что играем?

Естественно, Бен не мог не вылезти.

— Мам, ты сама говорила, что играть на деньги — это плохо. Чур, я второй.

— Бен!

По стратегиям сын сходил с ума не меньше, чем от техники.

— Мам, прошлую игру мы закончили вничью. Или ты боишься мне продуть? Я второй в очереди. А играем на пуговицы.

Ждать Бену пришлось долго. Как и в прежние годы, Ки'Ра играла превосходно, сочетая расчёт, импровизацию, многоходовые комбинации и неожиданные ходы. Лея ничем ей не уступала. Бен, Люк, Чуи с женой и Лэндо не отрывали от доски глаз, попеременно болея то за одну, то за другую сторону, а Ведж осушил шестой бокал за вечер и сказал абсолютно трезвым голосом:

— Что мы с тобой не знаем о разврате?

Так Хан понял, что мертвецки, невозможно пьян. Миры могли взрываться, император — в очередной раз воскреснуть и угрохать весь Сенат, а из дальнего космоса — вылезти любая хрень, это не имело ровным счётом никакого значения.

Хан Соло был влюблён, как нализавшийся лунной травки фелинкс. Это совсем не шло его характеру, возрасту, языку и обручальному кольцу. Хан любил Лею. Вместе они сожрали соли на небольшой пояс астероидов. Но стоило бросить взгляд на Ки'Ру, как в голове проносился табун розовых бант с полированными копытами.

Позорище. Хану хотелось разрядить себе бластер в висок.

— Пап, тебе плохо?

Пока он предавался самобичеванию, Бен сбегал на кухню и приволок комплексное обезболивающее. Голова прояснилось.

— Уже нет. Никогда не мешай кореллианское игристое с набуанским виски.

Что это за хрень? Мужик, ты дурак. У тебя есть женщина, которая ради тебя полезла в пасть к Джаббе, что тебе ещё надо? Вот этот призрак былой глупости? Ангела с лун Йего?

Эта фифа использовала тебя, несколько раз подставила, а под конец так и… не думай об этом. Не порть себе праздник, хотя куда уж больше. Не стоило думать и о том, что Ки'Ра не раз спасала ему жизнь. Какого лысого ситха ей понадобилось возвращаться с того света?

Хан вышел на балкон, Люк составил ему компанию.

— Это ты во всём виноват.

То есть Хан так не думал, но сегодня решил дать себе волю. Пьяным все можно, а Малыш вечно влипал в идиотские истории. И честно, за сегодняшнюю эскападу заслужил по роже.

— Не во всём, а только в половине.

И конечно, из всех баб этой Галактики он умудрился выбрать ту, с которой у Хана был неудачный роман! Старая добрая кореллианская традиция — прийти к бывшему, наговорить ему слов любви, разложить в кают-компании «Сокола», а на следующий день… Некоторых писателей Хан отправил бы на Коррибан вместе со всеми их книжками!

— Поставим вопрос иначе. Какого ситха ты притащил эту женщину? Ты знаешь, кто она?

Он бы ещё весь «Багровый рассвет» приволок в качестве кордебалета! Почему всегда так: только решаешь, что расплатился со старыми долгами и можно спать без бластера под подушкой, как жизнь вспоминает про просроченные векселя и подваливает сверху?!

Люка ничуть не беспокоила его ярость.

Хану оставалось стирать в порошок зубы.

— Хороший бухгалтер, хороший дипломат и хороший боец. Неплохо стреляет, умела в ближнем бою. Остальное меня не касается.

Исчерпывающая характеристика.

— А зря. Слушай, парень… и я, и Ки'Ра… ты ведь знаешь, каким дном была Кореллия двадцать с лишним лет назад. Но я удрал, а её…

Даже спустя столько лет говорить об этом было тяжело. Не думать, не вспоминать проклятый погранпост. Не проваливаться в жгучий стыд.

— А её продали Драйдену Воксу. Она быстро стала его правой рукой, а потом убила, защищая тебя.

Желание набить Люку морду стало нестерпимым. За просветлённость, за то, что был слишком хорошим и не боялся шляться по тьме, чтобы вытащить из неё контрабандиста-неудачника, спятившего ситха или девочку, у которой глаза, как прицел снайперской винтовки, вашу мать!

— Она сама тебе об этом сказала?

Что эта змея напела Люку, если Малыш притащил её в дом любимой сестры? А если Ки'Ра — засланец? Пусть только попробует причинить вред Лее и Бену. Тогда пусть пеняет на себя.

Хан Соло уже давно не сентиментальный мальчишка. И всегда стреляет первым.

— Я навёл справки. И я умею считать. Драйден Вокс и тот забрак мертвы, а ты жив.

Интересно, когда ситхов сын отрастил знание собственной правоты? А не отращивал. Оно всегда в нем было.

И когда этот дурень попёрся спасать прекрасную принцессу, и когда потащился за ними на Беспин и дрался со своим папашей, и когда на пару с Леей закопал Джаббу. Люк умел упираться. И сейчас смотрел на Хана спокойно и сосредоточенно, будто уже всё решил.

— И ты что, веришь в её раскаяние? Сынок, Ки'Ра — делец. Она продаст тебя при первой же возможности.

Как не раз продавала самого Хана. Что не мешало ей лететь через полгалактики и спасать его.

— Я знаю, что она мне помогла с поисками архивов джедаев. Она несколько раз выручала меня, хотя это не было ей выгодно. Я обязан ей, Хан.

Ах, долг чести и прочее бла-бла-бла. Честь — очень неудобная штука. И толку от неё как с самца банты молока. Зато она прекрасно позволяет мудакам садиться тебе на шею.

— Выкинь свои обязательства в утилизатор. Ты не знаешь, что Ки'Ра такое.

И насколько хорошая она актриса. Драйден Вокс, патентованный психопат, верил ей до последнего. Хан — тоже, так что здесь они оба идиоты.

— А мне кажется, я знаю. Ки'Ра — хороший человек, с которым случилось много плохого. И который ещё больше плохого совершил.

Третий доверчивый идиот! Хан не выдержал и хорошенько ему врезал. Удар должен был угодить в челюсть, но Люк перехватил кулак по дороге. И держал крепко, так, что руку сводило от боли.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты говоришь всё это мне, а не ей. Ки'Ра что, стабилизатор для гипердвижка?

Сила и все джедаи, эта какая-то сраная мелодрама.

— Видишь ли, Малыш, — Хан пожалел, что вискарь остался в гостиной, — у нас хреновая история без хэппи-энда. Взаимные предательства, подставы, невыполненные обещания, вся эта хрень из романов про ситхских лордов с гаремами. В нашу последнюю встречу… в общем, Ки'Ра разрядила себе бластер в висок.

После того, как чья-то добрая душа вынесла красномордого ублюдка, Ки'Ра пришла на «Сокол». Смеялась, льнула к нему, отдавалась так самозабвенно, будто не было этих десяти лет разлуки. Будто у них могло быть будущее. Утром случилось то, что случилось. Отмывать чужие мозги с приборной панели «Сокола» было тошно. Равно как и сдавать тело портовой службе утилизации.

— Это был её клон.

Да, теперь понятно. Но зачем? Зачем они трепали друг другу нервы десять лет? Зачем были эти страсти и редкие встречи?

— Она хотела защитить тебя. И она хотела, чтобы ты жил.

Дурацкая история. А Хан Соло как был дураком и неудачником, так и остался. Точно в подтверждение пакостности этого мира, на нос Хану упала большая капля воды. Зарядил дождь, обычный в этих широтах Корусканта зимой.

— Как мило. Меня она спросить забыла.

В затылке закололо. Так всегда случалось, когда за ним следили. Из-за пелены дождя Хан ничего не видел, но ему показалось, что на крыше соседнего небоскрёба сверкнул прицел. Нащупать в кармане жилета бластер и перевести его в боевое положение было делом тридцати секунд. Хан переглянулся с Люком, делая знак не дёргаться и продолжать читать морали.

Люк положил руку на гарду своего меча, показывая, что он всё понимает.

— Ты тоже её ни разу не спросил. Вы оба не знаете, каково быть на месте другого.

— Зато знаю, каково жить, когда тебя сдают свои!

Молодец, Малыш, хоть сейчас в проповедники.

— Что ты от неё хочешь?

С этого и надо было начинать. С того, у кого какие цели. И с чего Ки'Ра удрала из своей дыры на внешнем рубеже, да ещё и вместе с Люком?

— Понятия не имею, а ты?

— Посмотрим. Для начала пусть решит, зачем ей жить. Хан, на десять градусов.

Грянул выстрел, который Люк отбил световым мечом. Хан развернулся и выстрелил туда, где сидел снайпер. Увы, прыгать в дерьмовый флайер, когда стреляют по двигателю,— поганая идея. Флайер закономерно взорвался и полетел вниз.

— Что, опять?

Балконная дверь распахнулась. В дверях стояла Лея со световым мечом.

— Снова, — Люк сделал ему знак заходить в комнату. — Я на нижние уровни. Поставьте броню на окна и вызовите полицию.

У Леи некрасиво отвисла челюсть. И Хан понимал, почему. Уроды, не могли подождать конца праздников!

— В новогоднюю ночь? Ты рехнулся? Малыш, только не говори, что ты приехал в гости и сразу же нарвался на неприятности.

Не говоря ни слова, Лея перевела оконные щиты на самый высокий уровень защиты. Ей ещё как-то предстояло объясняться с гостями и полицией.

А гости, казалось, не заметили вообще ничего. Ки'Ра и Бен играли партию, Ведж и Лэндо ржали над какой-то старой историей, Акбар с явным неодобрением убрал саксофон и что-то набрал на своём комме. И только Чуи с Маллой поняли, в чём дело.

— Хан, это может быть кто угодно. Мне очень жаль, праздник отменяется, нас только что пытались убить. Ведж, трезвей, ты мне срочно нужен. Чуи, Малла, позаботьтесь о них всех.

Ведж достал бластер из кобуры.

— Пойду поднимать своих.

— Подожди, Люк, я с тобой, — Ки'Ра подалась вперёд слитным движением и обратилась к Бену: — Прости, доиграем в другой раз.

Сын поднял вверх руку.

— Всё в порядке, я додумаю следующий ход. Полагаю, через пару месяцев я вас вздую. Мэм, вы там присмотрите за дядей. Я мелкий, мне пока нельзя.

Ещё один герой растёт. Сейчас от него воет школа, а лет через пятнадцать будет стонать вся галактика. Хан перегородил им дорогу.

— Я иду с вами.

Вот ещё, будет он отсиживаться, пока эта парочка развлекается. Люк обнаглел.

— Хан, ты нужен….

— Малыш, давай ты не будешь указывать мне, что делать, а я не буду говорить, куда тебе идти. Подсказка: оно намного дальше Татуина.

К удивлению Хана, в полиции их не послали. Трезвый и злой лейтенант Сотог долго шевелил жвалами над картой, прежде чем разбить участок на квадраты. Хан пошёл с Люком и Ки'Рой. Что бы ни было между этими двумя, но работали они слаженно, как опытные напарники.

— Это может быть кто-то из моих пташек. Хотя я не могу припомнить среди своих людей настолько безмозглого.

— А это и не они, — ответил Люк, потирая лицо. — Я бы ставил на кого-то из Имперских Осколков. Или на политических противников Леи. Они возбухли, когда не дали приватизировать верфи Фондора и Куата. Но даже для них неряшливо.

Интересно, последние новости с Корусканта ему Сила доносит? Хан сосредоточился на поисках.

К утру, спустя пару сотен уровней и три перестрелки, они нашли гнездо. Парочке придурков Хан отстрелил то, что заменяло им мозги, но зато поймал организатора. Люку кто-то поставил второй синяк, и теперь он напоминал невыспавшегося енота. Ки'Ре досталось больше всех. Плечом поймала выстрел. Над ней колдовали Люк и меддроид с бактапластырем.

Когда вокруг выли сирены полиции и скорой, Ки'Ра задала вопрос века, уместный, как ситх в балетной пачке:

— Ты ему доверяешь?

Она смотрела на Люка словно на свет в окошке. То, что его шурина до сих пор не трахнули, Хан объяснил себе просто: хоть какие-то крохи уважения к чужим обетам у Ки'Ры остались.

Ответили они с Люком одновременно и одинаково:

— Как самому себе.

Люк заслуживал и доверия, и уважения намного больше, чем старый волк Беккет.

Офицер полиции попросил их поехать в отделение для дачи показаний.

Для разнообразия Хан прикинулся приличным человеком, а потом с чувством глубочайшего стыда наблюдал, как перековавшийся имперский служака пытается вяло допрашивать бандитов по современным протоколам и не распускать рук.

Ки'Ра смотрела на них с видом «это настолько профессионально, что невозможно работать».

Бандюга упорствовал, полицейский злился. Результата не было, а время уходило.

Поле допроса оставалось отнюдь не за ними.

Ки'Ра не выдержала.

— Офицер Хельм, — она отработанным жестом показала почти настоящее удостоверение корбеза, — у нас приказ. Позовите медика.

— Что ты хочешь?

Люк выглядел ничуть не удивлённым. Он будто знал, что Ки'Ра собирается сделать.

— Получить признание. Не переживай, ничего, кроме гордости этого олуха, не пострадает. А у таких парней она лишняя, верно, Хан?

Сука. Хан мысленно отсалютовал ей бластером.

— Верно. Не при голой заднице.

Медик приковылял в компании старенького пыточного дроида. Ки'Ра закатала рукава.

— Доктор, действуйте по протоколу L30M.

Лицо медика покрылось крупными каплями пота.

— У нас нет нужного препарата. Вещь строгой отчётности.

От доброй улыбки Хана пробрало жутью.

— Так найдите его.

— Давай я, — Люк, которому не нравилось происходящее, не мог не влезть. — Послушай, Сила эффективнее.

Хан оттащил его за локоть.

— Малыш, не мешай работать профи.

Ки'Ра как раз натянула перчатки.

— Мы теряем время. Смотреть его Силой и слушать бред под сывороткой правды — долго. Предоставь этого засранца мне. Я снова повторю, что никто не пострадает. Откройте двери.

Плавной, будто на приеме, походкой она вошла в допросную.

— Привет, солнышко.

Бандит — обычное, в общем, пушечное мясо без мозгов — дернулся.

— Привет, сестрёнка.

— Поговорим?

И начался грёбаный ад и Мустафар.

К восьми утра их отпустили. Хан вернулся домой взмыленный и рухнул в гостевой, не раздеваясь.

Лишней брезгливостью он не страдал, но как же его мутило!

Пришлось выжрать порцию виски, от которого Хан провалился в мерзейший кошмар.

Они с Леей занимались любовью, и под конец, за секунду до оргазма, Лея выгнулась под ним, обхватила сильными ногами и спросила:

— Ты ему доверяешь?

У неё было лицо Ки'Ры, совсем такое, как в ту ночь. И как в ту ночь, её голова разлетелись на множество осколков, а от запаха паленых мозгов хотелось блевать. Проснулся Хан с колотящимся в горле сердцем. От души приложил подушку. Не помогло.

— Ситхскую бабушку, вот какого!!!

В душе он включил сначала горячую, а потом и холодную воду. Муть в голове прояснилось, перед глазами перестали летать птички. Хан добавил мощности.

Он ненавидел рефлексию, все эти сопли, страхи и сомнения, все то дерьмо, которому он усилием воли не давал подниматься на поверхность.

Хан предпочитал действовать. Но сейчас гнев, ярость, боль и вина душили его форсгрипом.

Он снова врубил горячую, почти на грани с кипятком, воду.

Когда-то мальчик Хан хотел верить и доверять. Пару раз его чуть не убили за это.

Контрабандист Хан Соло знал, что верить нельзя никому, а доверять тем более.

На дне нет ни закона, ни морали. Доверие — привилегия дураков. Можешь — бери силой, не можешь — поджимай хвост и не суйся между двумя бластерами.

А потом был странный старик со светящийся палкой, решительная девчонка в белом, мальчишка-мечтатель с фермы, два чокнутых дроида и Чуи. Чуи он вытащил из плена. Чуи видел его на дне и в таком раздрызге, о котором вспоминать стыдно.

Старик пережил восход империи и чистки джедаев, на глазах у девчонки по камушкам разнесли родную планету, а мальчишка потерял в один день всё. Хан пошёл за ними, ругая себя последними словами.

Он ничего не был им должен. И не подписывался терпеть заносчивость пополам с идеализмом. Забрать свои деньги и свалить подальше и от повстанцев, и от Империи.

Но чужое тепло манило его, как огонёк свечи — мотылька.

Хан вернулся. Вернулся как раз тогда, когда Люку на хвост села та злоебучая ДИшка.

Вернулся — и получил много больше, чем награду из рук принцессы, деньги или славу. У него появилось дело и свои люди, которым он отнёс свою преданность.

Когда-то Люк увидел что-то хорошее в поистаскавшемся плохом парне. Когда-то Лея так испугалась за него, что выкинула своё королевское достоинство и прочую требуху на помойку, признавшись почти у расстрельной ямы. Когда-то Чуи пошёл за ним, хотя не видел от людей ничего хорошего. Так какого ситха он сидит и ноет?

У него есть Лея. У него есть Бен. У него есть Люк. А ещё Лэндо, Ведж и «Сокол». И Чуи. И вся Галактика. Да, Хан Соло дурак и неудачник. И дальше что?

Ради Бена он в лепешку расшибётся, но сделает так, чтобы у сына была хорошая школа, друзья и нормальная жизнь, а не вечный бой. Он сказал — он сделает.

Ки'Ра — его прошлое. Бен и Лея — настоящее.

Хан протёр зеркало и молча показал прошлому средний палец.

**Лея**

Лею вызвали в школу прямо посередине аппаратного совещания у Мон. Обсуждали очередную «братскую могилу».

Так в Сенате называли законопроекты против всего плохого. Инициативу внёс Сноук, а дальше к нему присоединилась парочка коалиций, которые очень хотели поднять дохлый рейтинг.

Результат вышел посредственный: триста страниц воды, занудства и болтовни ни о чем. Ни одной внятной формулировки, сплошные двусмысленные определения, как в имперские времена!

Тихий писк комма прозвучал благословением. Что Бен опять натворил? Лея попросила слова.

— Законопроект сенатора Сноука заслуживает самого пристального рассмотрения, но нуждается в серьёзной доработке.

В зале зароптали. Знакомиться с выкидышем бюрократического гения не хотел никто. Особенно сразу после Нового года.

— Это всё,сенатор Органа?

Сноук умел держать удар и был сама любезность. Но и Лея не вчера родилась. Любимая тактика Сноука «поймать беззащитную жертву, присесть на уши и заболтать до смерти» не менялась ещё с доимперских времен, когда он был консулом с захолустной планеты.

— На самом деле нет. Полагаю, что перед вторым чтением вам следует представить отзывы, комментарии и поправки трех профильных комитетов.

Прозвучал гонг перерыва. В буфете Лея прослушала послание. Классная дама Бена очень вежливо просила зайти сегодня в школу.

—Твой сын снова совершил подвиг? Тебя прикрыть?

К ней подошла Пуджа Наберрие, у которой дочь училась в той же школе, но на год младше.

— Сделай одолжение.

— Не переживай. Во второй половине будут принимать поправки к закону о стандартизации космических перевозок на сверхдальние расстояния. Ты свой отзыв уже оставила?

— Давным-давно. Пусть правят тарифную сетку и процентную ставку, это бардак и грабёж. И нормально пропишут коэффициенты, не то я решу, что они у перевозчиков на откате.

По комму она вызвала начальника своей службы безопасности. Тот обещал прислать флайер через пять минут.

В школе её отвели прямо в кабинет директора. Директриса — пожилая тви'лечка — расхваливала Бена как могла:

— Сенатор Органа, у вас очень, очень умный и одарённый сын. Не потому, что прекрасно учится и хороший друг, а потому, что может учиться лучше всех в классе. Больше тридцати лет я работаю в школе, но ни разу не встречала столь талантливого ребёнка. Сенатор Органа, очень вас прошу поговорить с мальчиком. Пусть он приходит в школу, как подобает ученику, а не имперскому штурмовику. У нас всё же учебное заведение, а не кореллианский праздник осени и нечисти.

Лея слушала развесив уши. Смысл слов дошёл до неё не сразу.

— Что, простите?

— Бен, заходи. Садись.

Раздалось сиплое, как у галактического головореза, дыхание, и только потом в комнату вошёл сын. Но в каком виде! На голове кривой чёрный шлем, на плечах — траченый молью плащ, на туловище — идиотская реплика доспехов понятно кого. Добила Лею винтовка в натуральную величину.

— Привет, мам.

Вокодер искажал голос, Лее показалось, что это взрослый мужчина басит с детскими интонациями.

— Бен Соло, скажи, ты здоров?

— Да.

Временами Лея жалела о своём решении не использовать телесные наказания.

— А я думаю, нет. Только больной человек перепутает маскарад и занятия в школе. И сними, пожалуйста, шлем, он тебе не идёт!

Неделю никаких карманных денег, разбора старой техники и мультиков. И спать в девять вечера.

— Бен, — продолжила мягко увещевать директриса, — неужели у вас дома нет жилета, брюк и рубашки? Дети пугаются, учителя тоже. Ты срываешь уроки. Что случилось? Тебя кто-то обидел?

Бен начал болтать ногами в воздухе. Шлем он все же с неохотой снял.

— Мам, мисс Фесто, вы разозлитесь и отругаете меня.

А раньше он об этом не подумал? Лея осушила стакан воды, который ей подала директриса.

— Бен, ты сначала скажи. Только честно. Я ведь почувствую ложь.

— Меня снова этот рыжий придурок задрал.

По крайней мере, это честная ложь. Прогресс. Рыжий придурок Бена действительно доставал. Лея и Хан два раза говорили с его родителями. Видимо, в третий раз придётся слегка придушить, раз они не могут найти управу на своего отпрыска.

— Мы ведь с тобой обсуждали: в мирное время насилие — очень плохой способ решения проблем.

— Мам, а папа говорил, что если противник не понимает, его надо бить.

— После третьего и последнего предупреждения. Мисс Фесто, что говорят правила школы?

Самое большое, что могли предъявить Бену — нарушение дисциплины. Но мисс Фесто с прошлого года вела «список Бена Соло», в который она заносила все самые изобретательные проказы. Бен ни разу не повторялся.

— На первый раз обойдёмся административным взысканием и трёхдневным отстранением от занятий. С Хаксом и его родителями я поговорю.

У Бена был такой вид, словно на его глазах свершилось величайшая несправедливость во Вселенной.

— Но у нас же через два дня олимпиада по математике пространства!

Мисс Фесто была неумолима.

— Бен, её пишут взрослые ребята. А ты подумай над своим поведением.

На обратной дороге Бен молчал, как космическая минога. Дулся и мысленно строил каверзы.

— И зачем ты это устроил? Только честно.

Сын яростно засопел.

— Хотел быть похожим на дедушку Вейдера! — выкрикнул он с вызовом.

Лея вцепилась в подлокотник. Дышать глубже, держать себя в руках, не поддаваться на провокации, ты взрослая женщина, джедай и сенатор. А ещё мать этого малолетнего эмоционального манипулятора.

— Твой дед, — ответила она, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово, — был не только пугалом для всей галактики, но и хорошим командиром, первоклассным инженером и пилотом. И весьма неплохим кадровиком. Очень жаль, что ты подражаешь ему в худших проявлениях.

— Ну-у-у ма-а-ам! Ты сама говорила, что если твои сплошные идиоты не будут бояться, они всё разворуют и даже жвала не почешут.

Понятно, дома теперь ругаться только на языке высокой поэзии.

— Да. Но если политик использует только насилие и страх, чтобы добиться своих целей, он никуда не годится. И закончит как пушечное мясо, которое пустят в расход те, кто умнее.

Бейл Органа ею бы гордился.

— А что же делать?

— Договаривайся, убеждай, находи подходы, играй на противоречиях, очаровывай, соблазняй и не забывай выполнять хотя бы часть своих предвыборных обещаний.

— Ма-а-ам, ты зануда ещё хуже, чем дядя!

— Может быть. Но подумай: если ты не можешь ни запугать рыжего придурка, ни устроить так, чтобы его выгнали из школы, может, ты попробуешь сделать его своим союзником? Как тебе такая задача?

Бен задумался. Лея только сделала себе пометку сказать Хану про новый пароль на развлекательных каналах, как позвонил Люк.

— Срочно приезжай.

— Я с сыном.

— Его тоже возьми. Дело касается всех нас.

До обиталища Люка они доехали за час. Интересно, что на этот раз? Бездарного убийцу братец со своей бандиткой нашли ещё в новогоднюю ночь. Неужели очередной экстремист жаждет распылить их на атомы? После сорокового покушения Лея перестала их считать.

В квартире брата царил обычный переездный разгром: детали одежды соседствовали с планетарными моделями и запчастями от кораблей.

Зато в гостиной было чисто. Их уже ждали. Люк сидел за большим столом, а Хан и Ки'Ра упрямо не смотрели друг на друга.

— Только не говори, что среди Сената завёлся ситх, который жаждет возродить Империю и перетащить меня на свою сторону.

Люк даже не улыбнулся.

— Может, и завёлся. В Силе странные возмущения.

О, прекрасно. Ещё и этого не хватало.

— Зачем ты нас позвал?

Лея отставила стул и помогла Бену сесть. Мало ли что может случиться с ней или с Ханом, жизнь длинная, а история — штука непредсказуемая, но разбираться в людях сына она научит. Отличать ложь от правды, видеть чужой и свой интерес, использовать все имеющиеся возможности… Люк и Хан её поддерживали, хотя и говорили, что она загоняется.

— Для разговора, — Люк протянул ей свой датапад. — Читай.

«Я, Лорд Вейдер, в прошлом Энакин Скайуокер, завещаю своему сыну Люку»… Дальше шёл длинный список счетов и активов.

— Что будешь делать? Я эти деньги не возьму, так и знай.

Объявить об их родстве с Вейдером открыто и публично? И этим закопать свою политическую репутацию? Сейчас… ну в ближайшие лет десять не время.

— Поступать в университет.

Ситх побери, ловить собственную челюсть оказалось не только занятно, но и больно. Одно радует: не она одна такая. И Хан, и Бен и даже Ки'Ра удивились до забрачьих печенок.

— Что ты сказал? — переспросила Лея и для верности ущипнула себя за руку.

— Поступать в университет, — очень терпеливо ответил Люк, — на психолого-педагогический.

— Малыш, а нахрена?!

Хан, бедняга, всё ещё не отошёл от шока. Но за двенадцать лет мог бы привыкнуть к тому, что Люк — мастер устраивать сюрпризы.

— Орден джедаев восстанавливать буду.

Это уже не сюрприз, это уже за гранью. Даже Бен не выдержал:

— Дядя, ты крут, но ты псих! Меня в ученики возьмёшь?

— Если ты через пять лет не разнесешь Корускант и школу.

Ки'Ра недоверчиво посмотрела на него. Она долго что-то считала в уме, прежде чем заговорить.

— Ты поэтому меня пригласил?

— Да. Мне нужно образование, мне нужны деньги, мне нужен хороший бухгалтер и мне нужна поддержка закона.

Если Люк видел цель, он пёр к ней, наплевав на препятствия. Какая ерунда, что он единственный джедай в Галактике, а архивы и библиотека ордена уничтожены!

— Есть нормы Старой Республики, — осторожно начала Лея.

— Они не годятся. И ты знаешь, почему.

Потому что последнюю тысячу лет Орден был чем-то средним между дипломатическим корпусом, межпланетной полицией и отрядом ассенизаторов.

—Тогда что тебе нужно?

— Автономия и поддержка от государства. Одарённых обучать придется. И это проблема.

Потому что Республика никогда не согласится дать ордену джедаев достаточно автономии при сохранении прежнего статус-кво.

Кажется, их ждет драма юридического абсурда.

Ки'Ра подняла руку.

— Можно не восстанавливать орден. А создать… скажем, школу одарённых детей. Формально не подкопаешься. Никто не скажет, что ты собираешь свою личную гвардию. Это выгодный политический ход. Как и попытка обелить имя вашего отца.

Какая знакомая кореллианская наглость. С паршивой банты хоть шерсти клок, но дражайшие коллеги, и, что важнее, уставшие от войны избиратели точно такого хода не оценят. Впрочем, Люк не давал сбить себя с толку.

— Это плохая идея, Ки'Ра. В перспективе она не принесёт ничего.

Люк щадил её. Лея была благодарна ему за эту деликатность. Брату хватило отрубленной руки и спасённой жизни, чтобы принять Вейдера в душу. Но на саму Лею при мысли о том, что Тёмный Властелин, угробившй кучу народу — её родной отец, до сих пор накатывало бешенство и желание сворачивать шеи.

— То бишь всё останется как есть. Так даже лучше. Пусть сторонники разных теорий перецапаются. Истина сама себя явит. Лет через сорок. Тогда можно будет всех радостно помирить.

Лея записала Ки' Ре ещё три очка. Мысль хорошая, но… Бен не дал ей додумать.

— Дядя, если ты поступишь в университет, то придёшь на практику в нашу школу?

— Может быть.

— Ура! Я сделаю вид, что тебя не знаю, буду подкладывать тебе кнопки, змей и лягушек.

Границы, напомнила себе Лея. Ребёнку нужно очерчивать границы и выдавать внятные инструкции.

— Можешь, конечно. Но тогда и я могу оторвать тебе уши.

— Справедливо, — нехотя признал Бен.

Самый подходящий момент, чтобы сказать обо всём Хану.

— Как и твоё отстранение от занятий.

Как всегда, Хан понял с первого слова.

— Бен, ты что, снова приволок в школу доисторического ящера?

От возмущения Бен аж на месте подскочил.

— Это был высокотехнологичный муляж! Я не виноват, что они такие трусы и…

Да, а потом на родительском собрании им будут рассказывать, что Бен очень хороший мальчик, но если не возьмёт себя в руки, то закончит свои дни на виселице или в дезинтеграторе.

— Наш сын изображал моего отца в миниатюре.

— Старика Бейла?

Иногда Хан страшно тупил.

— Нет. Дома поговорим. Люк, я тебя услышала.

Дома они в очередной раз чуть не разругались в дым. Два дня не разговаривали, а на третий у Бена заболел зуб. Щёку разнесло до самого глаза. Полночи Лея не спала от предчувствия больших неприятностей, и надо же!

— Не хочу я к врачу!

Бен с первого года жизни не вылезал из всевозможных болячек. Врачей и меддроидов он терпеть не мог, а чтобы уговорить его выпить лекарства, приходилось применять воистину ботанское коварство.

— А я не хочу править чужие законопроекты и подзаконные акты. А папа не хочет отдавать дяде Лэндо выигрыш. А дядя Чуи — линять зимой и летом.

— Ну ма-а-ам!

— Пацан, я не понял, ты хочешь остаться без зубов, языка, и чтобы ни одна девочка на тебя не посмотрела?

— Ну и что! Под маской всё равно ничего не видно!

— Бен, пять минут на сборы. Я пошёл за флайером.

Пока в клинике локализовали воспаление и чистили десну, Лея успела написать пояснительную записку. Люк поставил перед ней интересную задачу: как совместить автономию, поддержку от Республики, отсутствие лишнего изоляционизма и социальную прозрачность? Если ты одарённый, то неизбежно окажешься втянут в политику и борьбу за власть, а без умения разбираться в подводных течениях тебя быстро сожрут. Ситховы подштанники, не напрашиваться же к Люку в преподаватели политического и законотворческого процесса?

— А почему нет?

Хан протянул ей стакан с кафом. Что, она уже вслух заговаривается?

— Потому что это не выход и не решит проблемы. Джедаям и Люку нужна защита от дурака. Если не прописать в законе каждый чих…

— Э-э-э, принцесса, ты не там ищешь. Не от дурака, а от властолюбивого мудака. Знаешь, что бы я сделал?

Идеи Хан всегда подавал здравые и работающие, хоть и отдающие смесью безбашенности и кореллианского виски.

— Я Люку уже об этом сказал. Убедите пердунов в Сенате, что не учить обойдётся дороже и страшнее, чем обучение и все остальное. Не будете учить — поимеете срань вроде Вейдера, только хуже.

Спасибо, не надо даже даром. Лея захлопнула датапад. И только сейчас обратила внимание, что у вид у Хана виноватый и несчастный.

— Опять «Сокол»?

Никакие политические конфликты, войны и передел власти не могли настолько огорчить Хана. «Сокол» — другое дело.

— У моей малышки накрылись проводка и система охлаждения двигателя.

Нет, на «Соколе» вечно что-то ломалось. Хан с Чуи, отчаянно при этом матерясь, меняли или ремонтировали то одно, то другое. Но Хан о чём-то молчал. Слишком у него отчаянно свербело.

— Что ещё?

— Я просрочил оплату ангара, и теперь он арестован. А с ним и «Сокол», и все моё барахло.

Лея порадовалась, что оставила световой меч дома, а бластер поставила на предохранитель. Иногда Хана до дрожи хотелось если не убить, то расчленить живьём за потрясающее раздолбайство.

— Квитанции, документы, предписание и к начальнику порта. Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Или я тебя придушу.

— Эй, принцесса, не злоупотребляй властью, кто же вас домой повезёт?

— По-твоему, я не умею использовать комм и водить флайер? Не испытывай моё терпение.

Через полчаса после ухода Хана врачи вернули пролеченного и глубоко несчастного Бена. Сын тяжко вздыхал и смотрел печальными глазами. И хотя это было непедагогично, Лея повела его в «Сад развлечений». Она тоже терпеть не могла стоматологов.

В «Саду развлечений» Бен сразу же принялся выпрашивать взрывающееся мороженое.

— Тебе сказали, два часа не есть.

— Ну ма-а-ам! Хорошо, тогда пошли в комнату страха.

Утихшее предчувствие беды вновь подняло голову. Лея тайком отвела глаза охраннику, сняла бластер с предохранителя и перевела в положение «убить».

— Никуда от меня не уходи.

Поначалу все шло прилично. Лея разглядела в толпе пару знакомых и помахала им рукой. Комната страха изображала подземелье какого-то аристократа докосмической эпохи: кандалы, летучие мыши, паутина, пыль и завывания местного чудовища — кроткого, голодного и несчастного.

Дети восторженно верещали. Бен зевнул.

— Как-то скучно, мам. Давай дальше.

Дальше они прошли в гробницу Тёмных Лордов. Сходство пластикового китча с настоящими коррибанскими саркофагами неприятно кольнуло. В любой другой день Лея не обратила бы внимания, но…. Но Люк на планете-гробнице был. И даже показывал ей снимки.

Лея решительно взяла сына за руку.

— Бен, по…

Не успела Лея сделать и двух шагов, как вокруг ноги обвилась цепь и потащила её вверх, под самый потолок. Бластер выпал и оказался на полу.

— Мам, что за… !

Если бы Лея знала.

За спиной опустилась дверь, которая отрезала их от парка и всего остального мира. Вспыхнул красный свет. По лестнице спускалась фигура в чёрном плаще.

— Я Тёмный Владыка. Служи мне.

Если это игра, сценаристу надо оторвать руки. Проблема в том, что происходящее игрой не было. Лея рванулась из пут.

Бен шарахнулся в сторону.

— Только шнурки поглажу.

Фигура в чёрном рассмеялась.

— Я не бы был столь самоуверен, дитя. Пойдём со мной, или пострадает твоя мать.

По полу побежали струйки паралитического газа. Не вырвешься. Лею потянуло в сон. Бен отбежал к дальнему саркофагу.

— Моя мама слезет с этой штуки и надерёт тебе задницу! Мам!

Проклятье! Накатило то же бессилие, что и годы лет назад. Тогда Таркин одним выстрелом уничтожил десять миллиардов жизней. И ничего не сделаешь.

Лея сорвалась бы в отчаяние, но её удержало чужое присутствие и тепло. Брат. Тот-кто-был-с-ней-всегда. Люк шёл к ним.

Этого хватило, чтобы взять себя в руки.

Бен нырнул за очередное надгробие. Недоситх схватил его за волосы и получил удар под коленку. Что не помешало сыну навернуться на ровном месте.

— Ма-а-ам!

Так бывало и раньше. Внутри раскручивалась спираль ярости и черноты, она росла, как смерч на газовом гиганте. Лея вцепилась в неё и позволила себя вести. Это было — как оседлать волну.

Бластер прыгнул ей в руку. Чтобы сжечь лучом цепь, упасть и приземлиться, ушло меньше минуты.

Лея поняла, что совсем не чувствует ситха.

И промазала из-за мути в голове.

— Отойди от моего ребёнка!

Следующий выстрел получился лучше и угодил недоситху в плечо. Он рухнул, ударившись головой об искусственный саркофаг. Мёртв? Лея прислушалась к Силе. Непонятно.

Бен закашлялся.

— Мам, спать хочется…

Разумнее всего было бы подхватить сына и сбежать. Вместо этого Лея подошла к недоситху и рывком сняла капюшон.

На неё смотрел очень хороший кастомный дроид.

— Уходим.

Она крепко взяла сына под руку, но не прошла и десяти шагов.Проводка заискрила, помещение заволокло дымом, огонь побежал по пластику, превращая его в вонючие лужи. Совсем рядом рухнула балка.

Бен вцепился в неё.

— Мам, а мы умрём?

— Не сегодня. Не смотри на огонь.

Лея сосредоточилась и попыталась создать защитный купол. Получилось, но скверно. Ей не хватало внимания, знаний и концентрации. И все же они дошли до дверей. Которые распахнулись перед ней, а затем рука в чёрной перчатке рывком вытащила их наружу.

— Прости, я долго.

Очищенный воздух ударил в голову не хуже виски пополам с охладителем для гипердрайва. Лея обернулась.

Комната страха полыхала. Пожарные дроиды роем вились над огнём,но почти ничего не могли сделать. Махина здания рушилась под собственным весом. Множество голосов в Силе кричали и умолкали навсегда.

«Там, там были ещё посетители», — подумала Лея, прежде чем отключиться.

Проснулась она от стрекота больничных приборов, давления катетера в вене и воистину вучьих объятий Хана.

— Я никогда вас не оставлю.

Лея видела Хана злым, усталым, растерянным, несгибаемым и упертым. Но никогда не видела его до такой степени напуганным.

— Что, правда?

— Если только твоя возвышенность сама не выставит меня за дверь.

— Ты слишком много о себе воображаешь, — Лея обвила его шею. — Сколько погибших? Больше сотни?

Придется объясняться с прессой и родными погибших. Устроить большой скандал в Сенате и потребовать самого серьёзного расследования. Здание построили с пачкой серьёзных нарушений.

Того, кто подписал ордер эксплуатации и получил немаленькую взятку, Лея придушила бы лично.

— Сотня? Пресвятые гипердрайвы, ты рехнулась! Три десятка погибших.

— Где Бен?

— Я здесь, мам! И дядя тоже.

Лея не знала, кто заставил Люка нацепить бахилы, халат и пижаму поверх его обычной одежды, но была ему очень признательна за приступ здорового смеха. Смеяться лучше, чем плакать.

— Какой диагноз?

Люк сел на койку рядом. На шее и щеке у него красовались волдыри. Значит, он вытащил не только их.

— Отравление угарным и нервно-паралитическим газом. Вам уже ввели антидот.

Они молчали, не желая озвучивать очевидные вещи. Кто бы ни был хозяин дроида, он послал его за Беном.

— Поставим вопрос иначе, — Люк говорил тихо и твёрдо, — кто настолько хорошо знает ваше расписание? Или у кого настолько силен дар предвидения?

Значит, на Корусканте все же завёлся наглый ситх. Пусть не жалуется, когда ему снесут голову.

— Надо проверить нашу домашнюю систему. Что-нибудь ещё нашли?

Плохие новости лучше узнавать сразу.

— Да. Дроидом управлял человек. Его сейчас допрашивает Ки'Ра.

При этих словах Хан скривился. И крепче сжал её руку.

— Ты настолько ей доверяешь?

— Она мастер допроса.

Лея никогда не считала себя святошей — во время восстания им приходилось иметь дело со всяким, — но сейчас её передернуло. Бен заметил это и скорчил рожу.

— Мам, я подумал…

— Что ты подумал?

— Дедушка Энакин потерял руку, перешёл на Тёмную Сторону, обгорел и всю жизнь ходил в противогазе. Дядя Люк потерял руку, чуть не перешёл на Тёмную Сторону и немножко обгорел. Папа сказал, что это наша семейная традиция.

Хан изобразил кореллианскую бабочку-голубокрылку, Люк сделал вид, что оглох. Кажется, беседу о том, что в доме повешенного не говорят о верёвке, проводить ей.

— Всё так, и?

— Ну-у-у, в противогазе я уже ходил, мне не понравилось. Дядя, — обратился Бен к Люку, блеснув глазами, — давай ты побыстрее женишься, и у меня родятся кузен или кузина. Ну пожалуйста! Я не хочу, чтобы все семейные традиции свалились на одного меня! И уж точно я не хочу на место дедушки или твоё!

Их дружный хохот перепугал дроидов и медсестёр. Которые, впрочем, сориентировались и быстро разогнали всех по палатам.

Ночь прошла спокойно, хотя Лее пришлось вспоминать альдераанские гимны и дышать на счёт. Иначе её бы унесло в бессилие.

Пришли полицейские, чтобы взять показания и опросить выживших. Лея рассказала всё. С удивлением узнала, что основная рабочая версия — не теракт, не покушение на убийство, а короткое замыкание в проводке и халатность.

Порой мимо её палаты проходили родственники пострадавших и погибших — вход в прозекторский модуль располагался в конце коридора. Лею никто ни в чем не винил, но всякий раз при виде сжавшихся от горя людей и алиенов у неё все внутри холодело. Она ничем не могла им помочь.

Зато у неё появился законный повод выместить злость. Журналист какой-то жёлтой газетенки проник в отделение и попытался настрочить очередную небылицу про их семью. Лея не стала сдерживаться. Кажется, она напугала придурка до истерики. Но это отлично отвлекало от собственного страха.

Следующим вечером их выписали. Врачи сказали сидеть ещё три дня дома. Мон прислала цветы и попросила пока не заглядывать в сеть. Естественно, Лея пошла от противного и долго протирала глаза. Такого количества абсурда и теорий заговора она не видела даже в имперские времена.

За изучением инфосети прошла ночь. Хан под утро умчался в космопорт, сообщив, что у него появилась зацепка. У самой Леи тоже выросло несколько версий. Все они упирались во владельца «Сада развлечений». Лея подозревала, что имя «Джагед Рил» не более, чем подставное лицо. Человек — не частица космической пыли: каждый оставляет свой след. В инфосети, в налоговых декларация, в банковских транзакциях. На владельца «Сада развлечений» у неё не было ничего. На корускантского бизнесмена! Да одно это смешно!

В семь утра на комм позвонили.

— Не спите, ваше высочество?

Опять эта бандитка . Хорошо, сейчас каждая лишняя голова на счету. Лее не впервой закрывать глаза на тёмное прошлое и плохую репутацию союзников.

— Занимаюсь работой службой безопасности.

— Какое совпадение. Я тоже. Могу ли я к вам подняться? Подобные вещи лучше всего обсуждать с глазу на глаз.

Лея согласилась. Спустя десять минут Ки'Ра стояла перед ней и сразу взяла барьер:

— Кто-нибудь из коллег желает вашей смерти?

— А вам весь список огласить? Заходите.

Ки'Ра её раздражала. Как зеркало, которое показывает твоё и в то же время чужое лицо.

— Не стоит.

С-3РО притащил каф. Беднягу вчера вернули с проверки памяти, и теперь он картинно страдал. Разумеется, в отсутствие Хана, который мог приложить и неженкой, и плаксой. Лея допила свою чашку.

— Перечислять жаждущих моей смерти можно хоть до смерти Вселенной. Но денег на парк в центре Корусканта и на высококлассного андроида хватит у немногих.

— Да. Либо денег, либо умения убалтывать и брать кредит под хорошие проценты.

— Неужели есть идиоты, готовые дать кредит под убийство политической занозы и совращение её сына на Тёмную Сторону?

— Силы ради, так дела не делаются. Даже в подпольных казино. А вот дать кредит на строительство парка развлечений по выигранному тендеру — почему бы и нет?

Превосходно. Осталось найти того, кто получил хорошую взятку за тендер и лоббирование чужих интересов. Либо торговая палата, либо комитет безопасности строительства.

— Давай я начну называть имена, а ты скажешь, есть они в твоём списке или нет.

Ки'Ра просияла, как гиперпространственный маяк.

— Ваше высочество, с тобой очень приятно работать. Начинай.

— Фей'лиа?

— В молоко. Эта киса — честный политикан. Насколько это вообще возможно для ботана. Тебя не любит, держит сейф компромата, но ведь и у тебя то же самое?

Примерно этого Лея и ожидала.

— Траун?

Поговаривали, что синекожий адмирал вернулся из дальнего космоса с далеко идущими планами.

— Ему это было бы чрезвычайно выгодно, но и имперцы вечно просрочивают выплату по кредитам. Их, бедняжек, жрут коррупция и инфляция. Ни один уважающий себя республиканский банк не даст им ссуды с такой-то кредитной историей. Можно найти подставных лиц, но ваша разведка работает не настолько плохо.

И всё это с очаровательной улыбкой, с огнём в глазах. Лея сама не заметила, как втянулась в игру. А втянувшись, не могла остановиться.

— Сноук?

Его имя Лея назвала исключительно для перекрестной проверки и верификации. Сноук был страшным занудой и своей дотошностью доводил всех — и Мон, и генерала, то есть уже министра обороны Риикана, и профильные сенатские комитеты — до желания его придушить. Тяжело жить, совсем не имея харизмы.

При этом он был поразительно покладист. Поэтому и дожил до нынешних времен, сменив сторону под занавес правления Палпатина. Но так поступили многие.

— В яблочко.

Теперь на Лею смотрели с весёлым превосходством. И даже закинули ногу на ногу.

— Что? Доказательства у тебя есть?!

Сначала эта снулая рыбина пробовала набиваться Лее в друзья. И даже над Беном пробовала сюсюкать. К счастью, у Леи была хорошая память на его речи времен Империи. Но она и подумать не могла, что Сноук влип в настолько грязное дело.

Имперцы, республиканцы — каким бы мудаком не был политик, собственная репутация — вещь святая и неприкосновенная. Ты не можешь лезть в грязные истории с распилом бюджета и коррупцией напрямую, а не через третьи руки.

Но Сноук и не лез!

— Дай подумать. Крайне сомнительные операции по счетам, транзакции на строительство, которые вели через жопу мира, угулявшие три миллиона кредитов по мелочам в фирме его брата. За десять лет, но это роли не играет. Всё здесь. На этой флэшке.

Против чужого предвкушения и торжества пришлось ставить двойной щит. А что делать, если сильные эмоции вызывали у нее сейчас головную боль? Подумав, Лея все же взяла флэшку с раскрытой ладони.

— Вам, кореллианцам, лишь бы повыпендриваться?

— Не без этого. Партию?

Лея не смогла отказать себе в удовольствии. Первый ход остался за ней.

— На допросах ты так же себя ведёшь?

Не стоило ступать на столь зыбкую почву, но Лея с юности любила риск. Как и смотреть в глаза своему страху.

— Ха! Мне приходится работать с идиотами. Ваши полицейские миндальничают где не надо, а ваши безопасники — солдафоны и костоломы. Никакого артистизма!

Они замерли друг перед другом, как герои древности. Или как два фелинкса перед хорошей дракой. Ход Ки'Ра сделала красивый, но свинский.

— А ты, получается, за гуманное отношение к военнопленным?

Смейся, чтобы никто не увидел твоих слез. Не думай, не вспоминай тесную камеру на Звезде Смерти, иголку пыточного дроида и допрос, когда чужая безжалостная воля потрошит твоё сознание.

Не думай. Не вспоминай.

— Я за эффективность. Пытки не работают, или работают через задницу. Сильного они озлобляют, слабого — ломают. И больше ничего ты с куском мяса, ваше высочество, не сделаешь, а время идет. Десять кубиков кишечного ретровируса лучше электродов. Два часа — и признание у тебя на столе.

Ки'Ра посмотрела Лее прямо в глаза. Маска самодовольства сползла с её лица, как плоть и кожа со скелета. Лея увидела человека, которого долго пытали. И который ещё дольше мучил других. А потом его не убили из милосердия или брезгливости, но протянули руку и повели из подвала на свет.

— Почему Люк?

Самый умный вопрос, который она могла задать, о да. Ответ прозвучал обескураживающе честно:

— Потому что у твоего брата талант спасать пропащих. А я устала бояться.

Лея знала, по каким законам живут криминальные кланы. Знала и о правиле «незаменимых нет», и о жизни в постоянном страхе. Но каждый сам выбирает, за что ему жить, сражаться и умирать. Женщина напротив неё решила жить.

— Я теперь ему должна….

Раздавшийся треск заставил подскочить их обеих. Бен проснулся и птащил в гостиную здоровенный мешок, но споткнулся на пороге. И теперь подпрыгивал на месте, держась за ушибленную ногу. Рядом валялся его любимый игрушечный вуки и стенал С-3РО.

— Молодой господин Бен, что за неприятность!

— Замолчи, и без тебя больно!

Десять минут ушло на то, чтобы всех успокоить. Когда Бен прекратила костерить ситхов и неуклюжих бант, Лея увидела на его щеках дорожки слез.

— Ты плакал?

Значит, больничные транквилизаторы больше не действуют. Лея вытерла Бену слезы. Она сама после Альдераана год кошмары смотрела, чуть на нейрокоррекцию не погнали.

— Нет, — Бен вызывающе шмыгнул носом, — то есть да. Мам, мне страшно!

Дети не должны проходить через такое. Никто не должен проходить через такое.

Но они проходят и учатся жить дальше.

— Тихо, тихо, — Лея прижимала его к себе и гладила по вздрагивающей спине и плечам, — всё уже прошло, всё кончилось.

Бен расплакался ещё сильнее.

— Нет, не кончилось. Мам, там ведь были другие дети. И они… они остались без родителей. Я подумал, — сказал Бен неожиданно твёрдым голосом и кивнул в сторону мешка, — что им теперь они нужнее будут.

В мешок Бен упаковал все любимые игрушки. Даже того самого доисторического змея, которого подарил ему на прошлый новый год Люк. И который довёл преподавателя рисования до инфаркта. Хорошо, что у забраков два сердца.

— Бен, ты не…

Лея понимала эту попытку откупиться от злой судьбы, это желание позаботиться о тех, кто пострадал сильнее. Когда-то она вот так и выплыла из тьмы после выстрела Таркина, а Люк — после убийства своих дяди и тёти. После Беспина и Эндора.

— Мам, я этого хочу! Я не хочу бояться!

Пусть кричит, ругается и плачет — это лучше, чем молча страдать и замыкаться в себе. Лея закутала сына в кокон из одеял. Бен вечно мерз. К ним подошла Ки'Ра. Ни следа прежней открытости и уязвимости, только маска участия.

— Послушай меня, Бен Соло, — она села на корточки и хорошенько встряхнула его за плечи, — боятся все. И я, и твой дядя, и твоя мама, и твой отец, и даже дядя Чуи. В этом нет ничего постыдного. Штука в том, чтобы не позволять страху управлять собой. Что ты хочешь на самом деле: перестать бояться, или чтобы боялись тебя?

Бен посмотрел на неё с уважением. И вздернул подбородок, совсем как Хан.

— Я хотел, чтобы меня боялись. Но теперь…

— Теперь ты этого не хочешь. Потому что если тебя боятся, ты чувствуешь всё то же самое. Нет больших трусов, чем чудовища. Но ты не трус. Так чего ты хочешь?

Бен уже полностью успокоился. Как будто нашёл точку опоры в самом себе.

— Когда я вырасту, я хочу стать джедаем, как дядя, дедушка и мама. Хочу защищать людей.

— Вот и хорошо. Но сначала отдохни.

Чтобы уложить Бена, понадобился ещё час. Лея рассказывала о своём детстве, о гротах и лесах Альдераана, о трёх надоедливых тётушках, о празднике середины лета и впервые за много лет почувствовала, что воспоминания не причиняют боли. Бен заснул.

В гостиной Лея достала датапад. Флэшка грузилась долго. Компромат оказался что надо.

— Планируешь всё же дать делу ход?

— Да. Глупо упускать такую возможность оторвать голову Сноуку и его прихвостням. Здесь материала на парочку публичных расследований. Спасибо за хорошую работу.

Ки'Ра подняла чашку с кафом на манер бокала.

— Обижаешь. Люк велел заботиться о тебе. Я ему должна, а мы на Кореллии ничто так не уважаем, как долги чести и семью. Хоть у меня нет ни той, ни другой. Я не из тех, кто выкидывает вторые шансы на помойку.

«Я сдохну, но выплачу этот долг до конца», — услышала Лея непроговоренные слова. И углубилась в изучение файлов. Чужие фанаберии и сложные отношения с прошлым её не интересовали, своего добра хватало.

Она всё же даст ход этому делу.

В Сенате и в прессе будет страшный скандал. Полетят головы, на неё саму, на Хана и Люка выльется океан помоев.

Сноука понизят в должности и отправят ревизором от министерства финансов в самую глубокую галактическую дыру, где он пропадёт без вести.

Она ещё не знает, насколько этот червяк не любит отказываться от своих планов.

Она ещё не знает, что через десять лет у Бена появится очень близкий старший друг по переписке. Друг, который всегда знает, как надо, который никогда не ошибается.

Очень и очень мудрый, понимающий друг.

Лея недооценит и степень его влияния на сына, и то, что стадия подросткового нигилизма несколько затянется.

В речах Бена зазвучат чужие песни даже не о величии человеческой расы — это было бы смешно, — а о том, что лишь у одарённых есть право творить историю и распоряжаться чужими жизнями по своему усмотрению. О праве сильного на Силу и насилие. Лестные, а главное, такие льстивые слова.

Лея посчитает это первой мальчишеской дурью и жестоко ошибётся.

Как и Люк.

Сила превратится в насилие.

Однажды ночью её сын перережет половину своих однокурсников.

Оставшиеся в живых ученики Люка уйдут на фронт.

Уйдут и не вернутся.

Погибнет и Ки'Ра, закрыв собой девочку-падаванку.

Не знает Лея и того, как все эти смерти, и в особенности смерть Ки'Ры ударят по Люку.

Защищая своих учеников, брат пойдёт на немыслимое. С собственной душой он сотворит такое, от чего придут в ужас и джедаи, и ситхи древности.

Не знает и того, что Люк, никому ничего не сказав, уйдёт в добровольное изгнание на долгие годы.

Не знает и того, что Бен поднимет руку на отца. И рука его не дрогнет.

Не знает, что начнётся война, на которой она потеряет близких друзей и любимых. Дело ее жизни, все попытки построить приличное государство — обернутся прахом.

Пока ещё можно ничего не знать. Не знать и думать о будущем процессе, о стратегии защиты, новом законопроекте и поездке летом на Набу.

И не думать о цене, которую придётся заплатить.


End file.
